Hidden Secrets
by Doctor-Fizzbee
Summary: A new girl at school. Why does she rcognise Malfoy, and what areher secrets?


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters so don't blame me!  
  
****************  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione sat on the Hogwarts Express, making their way to start their 6th year at the school. Their carriage was empty apart from the three of them. Hermione was looking at Harry, trying to work out if Harry was feeling better, or if it was just a front. This was the happiest she had seen him since Sirius died.  
  
"Hermione," said Ron, "why are you staring at Harry like that?"  
  
"What? I.Oh! I was just thinking that you look a lot happier Harry." She replied.  
  
"Yeah? Well, I've realised that I can't do anything about it at the moment, so I might as well get on with things," said Harry.  
  
"What do you mean at the moment?" Hermione asked, apprehensively.  
  
"Well," replied Harry, "I still want to be an Auror, so I'm going to have to concentrate now if I want to get there."  
  
"Oh," said Hermione looking relieved. "Well, I think it's good that you are thinking about your future. I've been doing some thinking myself. I've decided to become a Healer at St. Mungo's. I want to do something to help people, but I lose my nerve a bit when I'm duelling and fighting so I think this is a better option. What about you Ron?"  
  
"Me? I err.I'm not sure yet. I would like to.I mean err.if I could"  
  
"Come on Ron," said Harry grinning at his friend, "Spit it out!"  
  
"I'd like to play Quidditch with the Chudley Cannons, if they would take me of course," said Ron in a rush, "I'm probably not good enough."  
  
"Play Professional Quidditch?" said Harry, while Hermione looked disapproving. "Well, I hope you get in Ron"  
  
"Oh Ron. Don't you want a job, that's a bit more, err, academically challenging?" said Hermione blushing as she spoke.  
  
"What?" said Ron. "Why would I? I like playing Quidditch. I don't want to be stuck in an Office all my life."  
  
"Hey Hermione," said Harry, "What happened to S.P.E.W? I thought you wanted to do something with that?"  
  
"Oh well. I thought it would be too boring to have it as a job, so I'm going to run it in my spare time," said Hermione, "It shouldn't be too hard. I'll get members together in a committee and they can help run it."  
  
"Hermione," said Ron, "you're mad!"  
  
"No I'm not," said Hermione, "just because."  
  
Hermione faded off as their carriage door slid open. A girl stood in the doorway. She was quite tall, and had copper red hair, which sat about her shoulders. Her eyes were a hazel brown, and she had some freckles on her nose.  
  
"Hey," she said with an American accent, "do you mind if I sit here, all the other carriages are full."  
  
"No, of course not," said Hermione, "sit down."  
  
"I'm Amber," said the girl sitting down next to Hermione, "I've just moved here from Phoenix, in Washington State."  
  
"Well, I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter." Replied Hermione.  
  
"Hi" said Amber smiling at them all, before her gaze turned on Harry. "Are you THE Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes," said Harry.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"What year are you going to be in Amber?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I'm going to go in the 6th year," she replied.  
  
"Oh, that's our year. Do you know what house you will be in yet? We're all in Gryffindor" said Harry.  
  
"No, not yet. My letter said I would be sorted on arrival. I hope I get put in Gryffindor though." Said Amber, "From what my books said, it sounds the best house. I hope I don't get put in Slytherin. It sounds like a horrible house. I suppose Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, wouldn't be bad though."  
  
A noise in the corridor startled them.  
  
"What was that?" said Amber  
  
"Let's go see," said Harry.  
  
They went out into the corridor and came face to face with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Well look who it is," said Malfoy smoothly.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle chuckled.  
  
"Wow, Weasley you've got some new robes. How many days did you starve to get them?" Malfoy laughed at the twisted look on Ron's face.  
  
"Get lost Malfoy," said Hermione.  
  
Malfoy looked at Hermione, "You need to learn some manners, Mudblood."  
  
Ron tried to step forward, but Harry was holding the back of his robes.  
  
"Ahh, Potter. Missing your godfather? Such a pity. So sad when I heard."  
  
"Sure. Oh, Malfoy, how's your Dad enjoying his cell in Azkaban? And does your Mum still look like se's swallowed a lemon?" asked Harry.  
  
"You leave my, family out of this Potter." Said Malfoy, walking forward until he was right in front of Harry.  
  
"Well, you leave our out as well."  
  
Malfoy turned to Crabbe and Goyle, "Come on, let's go"  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Amber turned and went back into their carriage.  
  
"Hey Amber," said Hermione noticing the look in Amber's eyes. "Are you Ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine I just thought I'd seen him before, but I must have been imagining it. Don't worry about me, I'm Ok" Said Amber.  
  
"Bad luck on you if you have seen him before." Said Ron. "He's foul. So is his family, their really into the Dark Arts. His Dad is really close to You- Know-Who as well"  
  
Amber gasped. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, "The whole family is a nasty piece of work. I wouldn't like to meet any of them on a dark night. Apart from maybe Malfoy, then I could give him a good whack, and nobody would know it was me!" 


End file.
